DeanMiz
by Sunnyqueen
Summary: I would say the title is pretty explicit, don't you think? Anyway, this is a one-shot for AliciaDoug22. I hope you'll like it! Rated M for sexual explicit content. Of course reviews will be really appreciated. Thanks for reading!


Vince had gone completely mad, he had to, there wasn't any other feasible option: he had invited Justin fucking Bieber to RAW. At first they thought that his grandchildren asked him to, then it turned that none of them liked pop music, so they decided that their boss had gone nuts.

All of them were in the main locker room, watching how the young Canadian was singing.

"I can't believe he is Canadian. This is an insult to our beloved country." Adam muttered as Jay patted his back.

Sheamus looked at them and smiled softly and Wade gave them an understanding look. "Hey, at least he is one, I have a group of five." The man said, making reference to One Direction.

"Yeah, you are right." Jay said.

The only ones that seemed completely unaware of what was going on or at least were ignoring were Punk, who was listening music with his headphones and Matt and Justin: the South African was on Matt's lap and kissing him, his hands tangled in the dark hair. Matt had his hand on Gabriel's waist, tracing circles with his thumbs.

"Can someone make them stop?" Mark growled.

"You know that ain't possible bro." Kane growled in response.

Since they started dating about a year ago they made clear that were going to be inseparable. And that they did: they roomed together, they had all the meals together… And they definitely had sex together.

"Where are you going?" Ziggler asked, when he saw Jericho go out of the locker room.

"Somewhere I don't have to hear him singing, if that can be called singing and I don't have to see those two plunging their tongues on each other's mouth."

"Uh. That sounds good." He said. "Can I come with you?"

"Sure. Let's go." He said and they left the room under the sight of the rest of the crew.

"Am I the only one who thinks that those two have something?" Matt suddenly said, his breath agitated and lips swollen and red because of the making out, and with Justin resting on his shoulder.

"Well hi, welcome back." Cena said smirking and the happy couple rolled their eyes. At the same time. Sometimes it was creepy. "Don't do that. It gives me bad vibes." He mumbled.

"So, what's going on?" Paul asked. "Is that Justin Bieber?" He asked incredulously, looking at the screen.

"Are you telling me that you didn't know? That you didn't notice him raping our ring?" Morrison said.

"How the hell do you rape a wrestling ring?" Matt asked, standing up and hugging his boyfriend, who sat in his place, from behind.

"By trying to fuck one of the corner posts." Ted growled.

"Jeff does it all the time." Orton said.

"Hey!" The mentioned exclaimed, who was talking with Cody and the rest started to laugh. "Y'all are so mean." He growled even though he sounded like he was pouting.

"Yeah. But he is a wrestler, he is in his right to do it." Glenn pointed out and the man with coloured hair nodded effusively.

"Can we shut this damn TV down?" Kevin asked.

"Nah. Vince controls it and he won't do it." Hunter growled and rubbed his eyes with frustration.

"Oh shit." Masters asked, his fingers pressing on his brows.

"You ok?" Kevin gently asked. "Will you two give it a rest?" He asked to Matt and Justin, who were again making out and ignored him completely.

"Uh. My head hurts and he" he pointed the screen "is not helping."

"There. It's a painkiller, is the only thing I have." Morrison offered and smiled at him.

"Thanks John." He smiled softly.

"It's nothing."

Half an hour later the Canadian was still on the ring, singing.

"Can please someone making him shut up?" Mike growled, moving his broken arm. "I swear that if someone does it I'll give him whatever he asks me." He almost pleaded.

He didn't notice how Dean motioned to Seth and Roman to go out of the locker room.

"I think Mike does not know what he just did." Dolph mumbled.

"Agreed." Jeff nodded and smiled at his brother, when the WWE werewolf cuddled up with him and closed his eyes. He always did that when he was really tired, bored or frustrated, it was amazing the facility he had to fall sleep if his lover was near him. "So, are you going to ask him or not?" And suddenly, everyone shut up. "Guys, mind your own business." He snapped and everyone went back to his own conversation however all of them stayed tuned to the brothers. "So?"

"I sure will, but just not yet. I want to wait at least another year. Make things sure between us." The brunette answered, stroking Justin's cheek tenderly, who purred in his sleep and cuddled closer to him.

"What the hell?" Orton exclaimed and everybody looked up. "Miz, I think someone has answered your… request." He said.

He was speechless, he was joking, he didn't expect anyone to do it and less The Shield. "Vince is going to kill them, to fucking kill them." Cena said, shaking his head.

But none of them actually moved to stop them.

The Shield had arrived at the ring and Cole, who had been all the time ignoring the pop-star was now asking something to the bellman, as Heath had would have said, who shrugged.

"Excuse me, who are you?" The boy said, making everyone laugh.

"Didn't he say that he was a WWE fan?" Seth asked Roman, who shrugged.

"Do you actually really think that I listened anything he was saying?" The biggest ask in response.

"I partially did. He seemed intelligent until he started singing." Dean said and the public laughed, for the first time the public laughed with them and not at them.

"Excuse me?" Bieber said feeling offended.

"Ok. The thing is we want you to shut up. We have a couple of people injured people back there and they are feeling worse with your… chanting?" Dean said. "And you see… we can do it through the good way or the painful way."

Everyone saw how the colour left the singer's face and the locker room burst in laugh which got harder when Punk looked at them, confused.

"What are you laughing about?" He asked.

"Bieber. He looks like a sheet." Oscar said, pointing at the screen.

"Oh. What the hell is doing Shield in there?" He asked, confused.

"The Oh Awesome Miz said that if someone stopped him he would give whoever stopped him whatever he wanted." Mark answered, laughing.

"That was so wrong dude. Why are you even here, by the way?" Punk asked Mike.

"Now that's a great question." The man mumbled under his breath. "I never imagined that someone would actually do it." He growled.

"Well, next time you'll think it twice." The oldest Hardy said as he woke up his boyfriend. "Sweety, let's go back to the hotel." The younger nodded and followed the dark haired man who was holding his hand. "We'll see you tomorrow guys. Try to still be able to hear!" He shouted and the rest mocked him.

"How can your brother be so, so…" Phil asked Jeff, but unable to find the correct word he just said "like that?"

"What it's 'that', Philly?"

"I don't know… Crazy? Vince will kill him if he knows that they abandoned the arena with he show running." He said.

"Nah, he won't. He'll be too occupied with Shield, he would have never left otherwise." Jeff replied.

"And the word crazy is something that must go with him, I mean, he is a Hardy." Glenn stated.

"What ya mean by that?" Jeff snapped.

"C'mon. You are the ones that jump off ladders and do weird flips." He pointed out and everyone nodded so Jeff let the topic die.

Back in the ring, Bieber was still white and Cole was making fun of him. "Well guys, I think we are done here." Roman said. "And you, do not open that mouth of yours if you want to keep all of your teeth, understood?" The younger nodded, really not daring to contradict the three men. Not even for his fans. "Good boy."

They left the ring and went back to the locker room, where everyone clapped them.

"Thank you so much, guys! I was starting to feel like dying." Someone said.

"I think we should start heading to the hotel too." Show said.

"Yeah, let's go before Vince shows up." Orton agreed.

In less than five minutes the locker was completely empty and the cars and vans full. Twenty minutes later everyone was in his room, some went to watch TV, some went straight to the bed, and some others just kept talking.

Like The Shield.

"So, Dean, we are letting you have your way with Miz." Seth said as he text his girlfriend.

"You are what?" He exclaimed.

"Oh c'mon dude. You may can hide it from the others, but not from us, I mean, we share room and we are tag-team partners, we see how you look at him." The Samoan descendant said. "I'm going to call it a night." He announced and Seth moved his hand approvingly while the other one was still speechless.

How could have they found out? He always tried to be really careful when he stared at Miz. Thinking about that led him into visualize the man in his mind; his greyish eyes, strong arms, muscular legs…

"Dean!" Seth voice snapped him out from his mind.

"Yeah?"

"Sit down or go to sleep, you are making me nervous here with your shifting." The one with bi-coloured hair growled.

"Oh. Sorry." He sat down next to him and sighed. "How did you know?"

"You ain't exactly discreet. And believe me, we are not the only ones who noticed it." He smiled. "But don't worry, he likes you too."

"What do you mean?" He asked, sitting straighter and looking at the one with bi-coloured hair.

"When you are not looking at him, he stares at you. Just like you do when he is not looking. Ugh, you two are so frustrating. You could like Hardy and Gabriel, they didn't need anyone to make them realise what they felt for each other." He growled. "I'm going to sleep too. Sleep tight and dream of Mizes." He said and went to the bedroom, laughing slightly.

Four days passed and Mike knocked at the Shield's hotel room, his twin and some other wrestlers (JoMo, the Hardys, Slater, Justin, Punk, Jericho and Ziggler) spying on him. Somehow Morrison knew that Dean was alone now so they forced him to go and comply what he had promised.

"Coming!" The younger man opened the door and blinked when he saw Mizanin in front of him. "Hey. What are you doing in here?"

"Well, I'm a man true to my word so I'm here to ask what would you like me to do for you." He stated, hoping that the other would just disappear. "Anything."

"Anything?" The heel said still surprised about the fact that Mike Mizanin was there to be true to his word.

"Yeah. Whatever you want. That's what I promised." He replied, nodding.

"Then… I want a date." He said. After talking with Seth he saw the opportunity of his life so he decided to take it.

"A date?"

"Yeah. I want a date with you." He said, smiling. "How about… tomorrow?"

"S-sure." He agreed, nodding. "At what time?"

"How 'bout 9pm? We can go somewhere and have dinner."

"Sounds great. See you tomorrow then." He said.

"Yeah. Take care. Hey, what's your room number? I'll pick you up." He asked.

"Oh, it's the 367. Between the Hardys' rooms. You take care too." He mumbled before going to where the others where waiting for him.

"So? What it is?" Alex and Morrison asked at the same time.

"A-a-a date." He stuttered and even Matt and Justin, who were making out (again) stopped and looked at him. "Oh. So now I got your attention?" He growled at the happy couple.

"Yeah. Don't bitch around, you like being the centre of attention." Matt said as he hugged his baby. "And cheer up Mizanin, you have a date with you dreamed man!" He said and Jeff and Punk started to laugh their arses off.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked, following everyone as they went to the Hardy-Lloyd room. They all sat around the couch before answering his question.

"C'mon Mickey, you stare at him all the time!" Kevin exclaimed arching an eyebrow.

"And you blush when he talks to you." Jeff said.

"And stutter." Punk added and everyone nodded in agreement and Miz looked away.

"Anyway, what we want to know is what are you going to do tomorrow?" Jericho asked, smirking.

"Dinner. He said he would pick me up at my room at 9pm." He muttered.

"Aww! How sweet!" Exclaimed the youngest of all of them. "What are you going to wear?"

"Uh?" He looked at Gabriel, who was cuddled up against Matt that had an arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah. What are you going to wear? Casual? Formal? Sport?" He asked.

"Oh. Casual, I guess. I don't know." At that, John frowned.

"How can you not know?" He asked. "You know what? We are going to go shopping." He decided standing up, but Phil pulled him down again. "What?"

"It's ten pm Johnny. Everything is closed by now. You'll go tomorrow. And c'mon, let's leave those two alone." He pointed at the lovebirds that smirked in response. "See you tomorrow guys."

"Good night!" They answered.

Meanwhile, in the Shield room Roman and Seth were staring at the third member. "You. Did. What?" Seth asked, shocked.

"I ask him to have a date with me." He repeated.

"And?"

"He agreed. Tomorrow night." He answered, grabbing a soda. "Are you going to stare me like I have three heads all night long?" He questioned and Seth nodded.

"Where are you going to go?" Roman asked, sitting on a chair.

"I don't know. I don't want to go to a McDonalds but a five star restaurant ain't a good option for the first date, is it?"

"No. You are right. I would go to some Mexican restaurant or something like that." The Samoan said. "Wait a second, first date? Are you planning to have more?"

"Definitely." He replied, smiling. "I think I'm going to take your idea of the Mexican restaurant."

"Ok." He said and turned the TV on.

"Why are you so nervous?" Alex asked, looking at his best friend who was shifting in his chair.

"Cause I have a date tomorrow. You would be nervous too."

"You've been in so many dates. What's special with that one?" He asked, leaning over the table. "Is it because it's with Dean?"

"Partially." He sighed before continuing. "I've… I've never been in a date with a man." He confessed.

"Never?" The older shook his head. "Why don't you ask Justin?" He suggested.

"Gabriel?" The younger nodded. "Well, it doesn't sound like a crazy idea. The thing is: when am I supposed to ask him? He is always with Matt and Johnny wants to take me to go shopping." He said.

"Jeff and Matt have some promo work to do tomorrow morning, so you can ask him and then go shopping with JoMo at lunch time." He said.

"Sounds good. Thank you." He smiled sweetly at his protégé.

Next day, Mike started looking for the South African Werewolf. He found him on the Hardys locker room (that was the only thing they didn't share).

"Justin? Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked.

"Sure!" He smiled at the older man and let him sit next to him. "Nervous?"

"Hell yeah. How was your first date with Matt?" He asked, smiling.

Justin tilted his head remembering and then smiling sweetly at the memory of their first date. "Well, we didn't go to any restaurant, movies or anything like that. He took me to para-sky. His cousins were the pilots."

"Do you mean that he brought you to his cousins place to jump off of an airplane?" He asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Best first date in my life ever. And his cousins are so funny." He explained.

"That is something that only a Hardy could think of." He mumbled.

"Believe me, I wouldn't change any of our dates for anything." He crossed his legs, Indian style and looked at him.

"What do you mean? What did you do on the other dates?"

"Uh… Once he taught me how to ride a dirt bike, another time we swam with shark, paintball, climbing… That kind of things."

"Have you two ever had a… normal date?" The Miz asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Nope. Matt thinks outside the box. That doesn't mean that we don't do normal stuff: we cook together, we spent Christmas together… And yes, we go to the movies but only if we are dead bored. Not that I want to change that. I mean, we both are daredevils so that is reflected in our relationship." He explained.

"Oh. Well, it does make sense in a way. Can I… Can I ask you something? It's just a suspicion I have."

"Sure. What it is?"

"You did not start dating last year, did you?" The one with bluish eyes asked, arching an eyebrow and the naughty smirk in the boy's lips gave him the right answer. "I knew it! How long?"

"Three years." He answered.

"Three… years? That long?"

"Yep. Because I was at the beginning of my career in here Matty didn't want anyone to say that all my accomplishments were a result of being with me we didn't say a thing. The only one who knew something was Jeff." He explained.

"That makes sense. He surprised everyone when he told us that you two were going out. He always measures his actions so no one saw this coming." He smiled.

"How did you know?" The one with darker hair asked.

"The ring in your hand. You never give any type of jewellery during the first year. That's what." Justin smiled and admired his gold ring. "Is it a proposal ring?"

"Nope. He gave it to me on my birthday. We haven't actually talked about marriage." He answered, beaming.

"But would you like to get married?"

"Sure do. But I don't care if we don't, I'm going to be happy either way." He said. "And we don't think that marriage is so important, it's overvalued."

"You two are a really weird couple." He shook his head. "Were you nervous on your first date?"

"Hell yeah! I didn't know anything of what we were going to do and I didn't want to make a fool of myself." He said. "But that's not what you wanted to ask me, is it?"

"Well, partially it is. My question is… how is it?"

"How is what?"

"To kiss a… man." He whispered and blushed when he saw the smile spreading over Justin's face.

"Oh. So it's that." He bit his lower lip, thinking. "It's not like kissing a woman, that's for sure. Kissing a man is more powerful, more aggressive. But I'm talking about my experience with man, that starts and ends with Matty." He explained. "It's hard to say, I guess that with every couple it's different." He looked up when he heard some steps approaching and beamed. "Matty!" He jumped onto his boyfriend and kissed him.

"Seriously, you two are going to give me diabetes." Jeff growled. "It's not even two hours since you saw each other! Oh. Hey Mike." He said when he saw the other one.

"Hey." He said in response.

"Hey Miz." Matt greeted. "And you," he said looking at his brother "just go find you know who. You are all grumpy today." He finished and the younger Hardy growled. "Just like I said."

"Hey, I gotta go or Johnny is going to kill me if I'm late." The Awesome One said before leaving the room.

"I'll go find Heath, he wanted to tell me something." Justin said, kissing his lover's cheek and leaving the two brothers alone so they could talk.

Eight fifty-five. Miz was being watch by JoMo and Alex who finally gave their approval to his outfit consisting in tight black jeans, white and black T-shirt and white trainers. That was his twelfth outfit.

"He is going to fall right away." Alex said and the Shamman of Sexy nodded in agreement.

"Now, he is about to come so we'll leave and he is going to spent the night with me." John said.

"What? Why?" Mizanin asked.

"You know why…" John said, moving his eyebrow. "Well, have fun, don't think to much, listen, talk and enjoy yourself. We are leaving!" They quickly abandoned the room.

Those were the longest three minutes of his live. And finally the knock on the door.

"Coming!" He said and waited about ten seconds before opening the door, not wanting to seem too eager. And his breath hitch in his throat when he did open the door and saw him: Dean was wearing light blue jeans, a white T-shirt and black shoes. He looked so different at what he usually did. "H-hi." He finally said.

"Hi." He replied and kissed his cheek. "You ready?"

"Yes." He grabbed his jacket and closed the door of his room after taking the key. "You look good." The older muttered.

"Not as much as you do." The other answered.

"Th-thank you." He said and the Ambrose smiled.

"Do you like Mexican food?" He asked. "I know a really good place not far from here."

"I love Mexican food. It's been a wile since the last time I had Mexican food." He said.

"Then Mexican food it is!"

They started walking down the street, thank god that people didn't recognise them or if they did, they didn't care. When they arrived at the restaurant they asked if they had place for two since they had not booked any table.

At the beginning it was awkward because the only one talking was Dean and when Mike said something he could barely hear him.

_He is not having a good time. He thinks you are boring. Why wouldn't he? He is an amazing person who only sees you as a kid. A stupid kid that wants to be with him. He can have anyone he wants, why would he want to be with you having Punk or Morrison around him?_

"Are you okay Dean? You zoned." The older asked, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Uh… I… Ahh… Yes, yes, I'm f-fine." He said, suddenly nervous.

That gave Mike a bit more of confidence: he wasn't the only one who was nervous after all.

After that the conversation was more fluid and easy. Dean discovered that Mike had two younger sisters and that he was a terrible cook as he demonstrated at the _Dinner: Impossible_ show. For his part Mike found out that Dean liked classical music, especially Wagner, fishing and that he was the youngest of a family with four children. He also found out that Vince decided to suspend them of their usual activities for a month without pay but kept on them on the road just in case they were needed.

Dean did not accept his apologies.

They went back at the hotel around one am. Dean went with him to his room, making sure he arrived safely.

"Thank you so much. I had a great time tonight." Mike said.

"I had one too. Do you… do you think we could do it again? A second date?" He asked.

"Of course." He bit his lip and then smiled softly before pulling the younger man down and kissing him softly, ending the kiss before it get too steamy. "Definitely yes." He said his eyes locked on the other man's ones.

They were brought to reality when a door was slammed not far from them and then some yelling.

"What the hell is going on?" Matt asked, opening his door and blinking when he saw them. Justin's head appeared next to his and smiled at Mike who did the same in return. "Oh. Hello. Looks like you had a great time." He teased and the both of them blushed. "Anyway, who was that?"

"Don't know." Mike answered. "I'd say that…" He trailed off when the yelling started again and more people started to peep their heads out of their bedrooms.

"Who the hell is that?" Jeff asked, pissed because he wasn't able to concentrate on what he was doing.

"I don't know." Randy answered from behind him.

"What the hell are you doing with Jeff, Orton?" Dean asked.

"Probably same thing that Matt was doing with Justin." He answered, smiling when Jeff looked at him shocked. "What? You wanted to tell people so…"

"I'm not complaining, I'm not complaining." Jeff said, kissing his cheek.

"Guys, I don't want to know about you sexual life." Evan growled and everyone shut up. "What?"

"Since when are you two together?" Punk asked.

"Three months." Jeff answered. "How was you date, guys?"

Dean never got to answer or say anything because the yelling started again. "Enough is enough." The Deadman said and went to the only door that wasn't open and knocked. The one who opened was Swagger and behind him there was Jericho. "I don't care what the hell you arguing about, but you two keep it down. There are more people in here besides you two and some of us would like to be sleeping. We have enough with both Hardys fucking and giving us a concerto."

"Hey!" Both brothers exclaimed, half-offended.

"Shut up, you two, it's true. So, you are going to keep down or I will come back and I don't recommend that to anyone, have I been clear, Swagger?" He said since they only heard him screaming.

"Yes Taker."

"Nice. And Jericho, go back to you room." He said and the blond abandoned the room, killing the younger one with his sight. "What the hell was going on in there, Chris?" The one with green-eyes muttered.

"None of your business." He growled and made his way to his room under everybody's scrutiny.

"Well, I guess show it's over." Randy said and everybody went back to their previous activities.

Once every single door was shut close again, Dean smiled and kissed the older man again.

"Do you want to have breakfast tomorrow?" The Miz asked, feeling every minute more confident.

"Sure. I'll pick you up." He said and smiled, caressing the soft skin of his cheek.

"8am?"

"Sounds perfect. Good night. Sleep tight." He said.

"I know I will. Good night Jonathan." He smiled and opened the door to his own room, waving goodbye to the man.

Dates, days, weeks, and two months went by and they found themselves into one of the most amazing viewpoints they had ever been at: they could see the ocean on its best magnificence.

"That's really beautiful." Mike said, his hand holding Dean's.

"Agreed." He whispered and kissed his brow. They stayed in silence for a while, until Good broke it. "Michael?" The smaller man looked at him. "Be my boyfriend?"

"Of course." He smiled and kissed his hand, chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if Matt and Justin have ever done something like that." He answered.

"Going on a date?"

"Nope. I know they have gone on dates. I meant normal dates. Their first date was jumping off an airplane. They have swum with sharks, rode dirt bikes…"

"Well, must be family tradition. Orton told me that in his first date with Jeff was bungee jumping. The Hardys are crazy like that."

"Huh. The difference between them is that Orton probably didn't enjoy it, he hates highs. On the other hand, Gabriel is just as crazy as Matt."

"Right." Ambrose leaned down and kissed him softly, caressing his cheeks and neck. "I… I love you." He muttered and he could feel Mike's shocked sight on him. "Mickey?"

"I love you too." He answered, hugging him tightly, sobbing slightly.

Another month went by and most of the people in the locker room thought that the new couple were trying to compete against Matt and Justin being the cheesiest and horniest couple. They had a long way to go to beat the other two, though.

"Mike?" He said as he walked in on their room.

"Yes honey?" The oldest asked.

"The guys said they where going to a club. Do you wanna go?" He asked, finally finding him on the bathroom. He gulped when he saw his boyfriend wearing nothing but sweat pants.

They hadn't had sex yet because he wanted Mike to make the first move, he didn't want to push the man of his dreams.

"Not really. I'm a bit tired. But you go and have fun." He answered, kissing his cheek.

"I won't if you are not there." He answered and followed him to the couch. "I rather am with you than with a bunch of drunk assholes." Dean sat down and pulled the man on his lap, facing him.

"How sweet of you." He muttered before joining their lips together.

Every kiss was more passionate and soon hands were roaming over each other bodies. Bad thing was that Dean was fully clothed.

"Shirt off." Mike muttered, tugging it.

"Mike, wait, wait, honey." He said, taking both hands and kissing them sweetly. "Are you sure?" He asked, looking into those beautiful eyes he could stare at for hours.

"Hell yeah. I wanted this for so long. Do you want it?" He asked softly, suddenly nervous.

"Yes, yes. But I wanted to wait. For you." He answered, caressing his cheek.

"Such a gentleman." Mizanin mumbled before he kissed him again. "Now, seriously, take that damn shirt off." He growled and the younger laughed before doing so.

"We should go to bed." Dean said as he stood up taking Mike in his arms and the man wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist.

Slowly he walked to their bed and put Mike on it and stared at him: he was gorgeous.

"Stop staring and come down here." The Miz said, pulling him down.

"As you wish." He made his way down kissing his neck, which he had come to know that it was very sensitive.

"Hmm… Feels good." At that he continued going down until he arrived at one of the nipples and sucked it gently. "And that feels better…" He moaned and placed his hands on top of Dean's head, who smiled against his skin.

Patiently he followed his path until he found a barrier he quickly jumped by taking both the sweat pants and the underwear away. He admired his boyfriend.

"You are gorgeous." He praised, kissing him once more.

"T-thank you." He blushed: it had been a while since the last time he stuttered in front of him. "Get naked. I want to see you too." He urged.

"Sure." He stood up on the bed and undid his pants before they joined Mike's one on the floor.

"Going commando, huh?" He said when he saw no underwear.

"Yeah." He answered before he resumed his previous actions.

Twenty minutes later, when the Hardys and their respective couples went to their rooms they stopped in front of their neighbours', the one that separated theirs. "Looks like someone is getting action today." Jeff joked and Matt nodded while laughing, causing Justin to stir in his arms, since he was sleep. "Well, good night Matty."

"Good night Jeffy. Good night Randy." He said and opened his room's door and then closed it.

While that, inside the room from where the moans were coming from, Dean had Mike on top of him, riding him; probably the sexiest sight he had ever been blessed to see.

"Oh Dean, you fill me so good, so good." The oldest male sobbed, his hands on his chest.

"Ugh baby, move faster." He said as he helped him to do so by gripping his hips. "You feel so good around me." He moved a bit, trying to find a better position and he knew he did something good because Mike let a hoarse moan scape from his lips. "What the…?"

"Do not move." Mike growled, moving faster and harder against him until it happened, he exploded without needing his cock to be stroke. "Jonathan!" He moaned in his orgasm, his toes curling.

At the hot pressure and spasms the younger man also lost it and came inside of him, moaning his lover's name. He caught Mike when he fell on his chest and kissed his sweaty hair.

"You okay my love?" He sweetly asked, caressing the strong back.

"Yeah. I'm feeling amazing." He breathed out, rolling onto Dean's side being help by him. He snuggled against him, sighing when Ambrose wrapped an arm around his back and pushed him closer to himself. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked, pulling the covers.

"For stopping Bieber that day." He said and then the both of them smiled at the memory. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said back, kissing him softly on the lips.

As they drift off to sleep Mike put his head on Dean's chest and traced a heart where it was supposed to be: he knew it, they were meant to be together. For always.


End file.
